


'Trapped'

by bethbrokes



Series: Tumblr made me do it! [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethbrokes/pseuds/bethbrokes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For whothefrellami's prompt "Jack and Sam get trapped in a lift".</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Trapped'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whothefrellami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whothefrellami/gifts).



They know they shouldn’t be doing this - they’re on base, he’s her CO, they could get caught, they could be court-martialled, she has a million reports to do, she’s wearing her laundry-day underwear… A million reasons that she couldn’t count on her fingers even if they weren’t currently tangled in Jack’s hair as he pressed her against the cold metal wall of the elevator.  
But they both need this. They have done for some while now and God knows they deserve it, too. Saving the world time and time again while battling more UST than anyone should have to deal with must have some perks, right?  
Which is why she reaches out with her right hand - as her left clutches Jack’s shoulder now, for support in the tremors he’s sending through her with the movement of his tongue on her neck - and pushes the emergency stop button.  
His smirk against her skin causes a faint laugh to escape her, and he responds as she knew he would, the words muffled by her collarbone as he speaks between slowly descending kisses.  
“No giggling, Carter.”


End file.
